Open Your Eyes
by SealedWithaKiss
Summary: 'The two boys fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling the happiest they had ever left, and feeling like they belonged at last.' They plan to runaway together, but will they suceed at keeping it secret or will Draco end up with the same fate as Cevus?
1. Open Your Eyes

**Felt an urge to write this ^ ^ My first Drarry story, woo! I don't know whether to leave it as a one shot or extend it? So tell me what you think... Enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the characters ( apart from Beau and Cevus, OC's), they belong to J K Rowling and Warner Brothers, this is purely a fan story. **

* * *

**_~ Open Your Eyes ~_**

"Open your eyes" The man whispered into his ear, tingling the brunette hairs that caressed his ears.

There he stood, bare feet sinking into the soft melting soil below; soft stems of grass tickling the spaces in-between his curious feet.

His eye lids fluttered softly, before gazing amongst the beautiful array of nature that filled the middle of an enchanted forest.

The soft peachy and amber glow from little fairies danced on the leafy branches above their heads. The comforting sounds of wind and owls blew through the trees to sing their goodnight songs.

The warm crackle of the fire danced on their log homes; warm amber heat kissed the boys cheeks in the open ground of the forest. The soft ripples of water kissed the grassy banks as the clear waters of a pond weaved between long thin trees.

A pale blue blanket was placed around the fire, with two goblets and a jug of pumpkin juice lay next to the log which was placed in front of the fire.

"Draco..." the boy whispered, his emerald eyes glistening under the beautiful sight, this best be...this best not be a trick or-"

"Shh" the blonde boy interrupted, running his slender fingers over the boys visible forehead scar, " come with me" he called, laying his ivory fingers over the boys, but he pulled away slightly at the shock, but eventually held on to Draco's fingertips.

Draco led Harry to the pale blanket, sat down and patted the soft material spot next to him, for Harry to sit down.

Harry swallowed hard and pulled at the neck of his red t shirt, before rearranging his glasses nervously and looking over his shoulders a couple of times.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, pouring himself and Harry a tall glass of pumpkin juice.

"Just- Urm-"Harry fought with his brain on what he should be saying and what he was really thinking, "Wh-why am I- who- but- I- someone... might find us" what he was really thinking won the battle.

"Don't worry, it's after hours, no one is going to disturb us" Draco answered casually, running his finger over the rim of his silver goblet, "besides, no one in their right mind will come wondering down to the forbidden forest at this time"

"Wont we- wont we get into some sort of trouble for this" Harry asked, jumping at the sound of a barn owl fluttering from one wooden home to another.

Draco laughed at him, "Famous Harry Potter, boy who lived, boy who opens chamber of secrets, boy who sees the Dark Lord himself on numerous occasions and still lives to tell the tale, is worried that a teacher might give us detention for being in the Forbidden Forest?"

Harry looked down at his feet in embarrassment. Normally, Draco would laugh or hex him, but was feeling unusually kind this night.

"Come" Draco said, catching Harry's eyes in a silvery emerald glare," Sit"

This time, Harry did as he was told, and sat down next to an outstretched Draco who was propped up on his elbow, displaying his lean muscular body under his black school trousers and a baggy off the shoulder white top. The t shirt was so baggy that it one side fell his bicep while the other laid firm on his shoulder, and a glistening emerald necklace fell from his exposed pale chest.

Harry was torn between running his fingers over his perfect muscular chest and over the teasing peace of skin that laid across his hip bone, and running back to Hogwarts in case this was all a trick and a gang of Death Eaters were hiding between the trees- besides, it was past midnight and nothing was barely visible past the open treeless space they sat in, gently lit by pixie light.

Draco, his pale silver eyes fixed on Harry's, smirked as he noticed Harrys eyes wondering over his body. He never felt so pleased that Harry seemed to _like_ it.

"Pumpkin Juice?" Draco interrupted Harrys wondering eyes , handing him a silver goblet. Harry accepted, but looked twice at its contents and Draco, which made Draco laugh at how Harry had trained himself to be sceptical and on edge about everything.

"Relax" Draco said, raising his goblet, "To good health"

The blonde took a swig, before dramatically choking and convulsing on the ground.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, running his hands over Draco's shoulders and face, his face scrunched so tightly in distress that his scar started to thump. Harrys eyes began filling with tears, as he tried to hold down Draco by his quivering shoulders, his body furiously moving on the ground.

Harrys heart beated so fast through his veins he became dizzy and felt sick at the sight of a trembling Slytherin beneath his tight grip.

Draco stopped convulsing; his shirt bunched against his chest, and glanced into Harry's frightened eyes, which sent a foreign electric current through his body.

"Gotcha" Draco whispered, his face being warmed by tanned hands over his pale cheeks, "That'll teach you to think my innocent pumpkin juice was laced with dark matter"

Harry stared into Draco's grey eyes in disbelief, before grunting loudly and began to storm off deep into the woods.

"Wait" Draco called, standing up quickly while watching the heavy angry breaths at the back of Harry red shirt, "You...you cared"

"That was a fucking awful thing to do Malfoy, you're such a fucking- wait, what?" Harry asked, slowly calming down his fury pumped blood through his restricted veins.

"Never mind" Draco responded, rubbing his exposed shoulder and kicking his goblet over.

"What do you mean, _I cared?_" Harry yelled, clenching his fists tightly, "I thought you were _poisoned!_"

"Yes, my point" Draco said, relaxing his milky face, "You cared for me, well... my health at least-"

"It could of killed you, you twat-"

"Fine, you cared that... I wasn't killed_- "_

"That's because I've seen Ron like that and-"

"Yes but Ron is your best friend, I'm your enemy-"

"Yeah but like I said I've seen Ron like that and-"

"But I'm not Ron and my father has tried to kill you numerous times so why on earth would you care-"

"Again, I've seen Ron like that and-"

"Again, I'm not Ron! Why should you care-"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING DO!"

A silence came between the two boys, and Harry looked at Draco's stunned facial expressions, completely shocked that he was able to pull such a face.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, but his eyes were still able to take in Draco's blonde hair that fell over his stunning blueing eyes, and the gentle rise and fall of his pale chest, and how his necklace glistened in the moon light.

"What?" Draco asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Never mind" Harry said quietly, turning his back on Draco once more and beginning to walk away.

"No, tell me" Draco called, stretching his hand out to touch Harrys shoulder.

"I said NEVERMIND, DRACO" he yelled, yanking Draco's quivering hand from him.

"No, no you tell me right now!" Draco said, completely unaffected by Harrys yelling.

"Leave me alone-"

"No, come on, tell-"

"I said leave it Malfoy-"

"No tell me-"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT, DRACO" Harry snapped, turning around sharp on the heel of his foot and pushing Draco by the chest.

"I'VE LOST SO MANY PEOPLE IN MY LIFE, DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO LOOSE ANYMORE? TRUTH IS, YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ME, YEAH, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE. SO, IF YOU FUCKING-CUSE ME, I'LL BE LEAVING NOW" Harry screamed, before tripping on Draco's knocked over goblet and smashing his head on the blanket.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, kneeling over him so his knees were against Harry's thumping forehead, "Harry, Harry- are you okay!"

Harry squeezed his face so tightly he began seeing sparks in his eyes, and he pressed the palm of his hand fiercely against his forehead. Draco's breath started to race, completely and utterly _concerned_- a feeling he didn't quite understand- for the Gryffindor.

"Fooled you" Harry said mischievously, glaring up to see Draco's worried face hovering his. "That'll teach you to trick the Famous Harry Potter"

Harry, fully expecting a punch to the nose from the feisty Slytherin, quickly removed the smirk on his lips with a pouting expression as he stared into the Draco's icy eyes, which didn't show any signs of anger but something he couldn't quite understand.

Draco, his eyes imprinted into Harry's mint glare, took a slender finger and brushed the brunette cluster of hairs that fell on his sweaty forehead, to reveal the upside down dark fading lightning bolt that scarred his tanned skin.

Draco lent down, and pressed his pink lips against the scar, savouring the taste of Harrys skin. Harry fluttered his eyes closed, and felt the warm of Draco's face gently heating his, his moonlit hair floating down and tickling Harrys nose. He pulled away, holding Harrys face upside down, and watched Harrys peaceful face enjoying the sweet sensations of the light kiss.

Harry opened his eyes, but didn't move- although he felt he had to- but he didn't want do. He laid there, underneath a pale expanse of blood, emotions and muscle that seemed to care for _Harry-_ a feeling he didn't really understand, especially from being raised by the Dursley's.

Harry took a breath in, realising that his anger and aggression towards Draco was only to cover up the fact that he _loved him_. All those years, bickering and winding each other up about things they both knew would get on each other's backs, was only because it was an excuse to talk to each other without it looking odd or weird to their classmates because they already knew everything about each other.

Draco lent down again, and brushed his pink lips over Harrys top lip, slowly kissing and feeling the texture of his warm mouth. He pulled back, coming out of his euphoric trance and was about to stand up before Harrys hand grabbed the side of Draco's face and pulled him down to his lips once more.

Draco couldn't believe this was happening, so he opened his eyes, but slowly they closed in pleasure as he felt Harry latching onto his plump lips and kissing him deeply in their upside down position.

Harry released his tongue from his cherry lips, and brushed the tip against Draco's top lip, causing Draco's breath to hitch deep in his throat. Draco opened his pale pink lips, allowing Harrys tongue to explore the depths of Draco's sweet pumpkin fragranced mouth.

Draco explored Harrys mouth, his tongue dancing in the sweet flavours of Harry and apples. Draco's lips kissed Harrys hard, feeling his cherry lips swelling and tasting the deep metallic hints of blood. The Slytherin darted his curious tongue over Harrys bottom lip, before taking a bite, causing Harry to let out a throaty moan.

They laid there, kissing and caressing the soft skin of their faces, savouring and exploring the different tastes and textures of each other's mouths.

Draco pulled away eventually, his eyes a wonderful shade of blue which made Harrys body fill with a sensation that caused his reddened swollen mouth to turn into a smile.

"How long have you known" Harry asked, twiddling the hairs from the back of Draco's head.

"Since the first time I saw you" He replied, placing a lingering kiss on the tip of Harrys nose.

"Then why didn't you say anything" Harry asked, caressing the skin beneath Draco's ear.

"And ruin my reputation? Not a chance" Draco replied, the sarcastic tones he was after hidden by his calm voice.

Harry, unaware that it was meant to be sarcastic, shot up and began to rearrange his hair and glasses to leave.

"Hey! I was joking-"

"So you were ashamed? Thanks Malfoy,that means a lot" Harry said, pulling down his bunched t shirt.

"No, no, it's not like that, honestly-"

"I should have known! So you think dragging me in the middle of nowhere so you can use me for your selfish ways wasn't so no one else can ever see us? Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Harry, I swear, I wasn't thinking that-"

"Too worried about what daddy would say? Or Crabbe and Goyle? You make me sick"

"If you let me explain-"

"You're a dirty snake, Draco-"

"I couldn't tell you because-"

"Because what? You wouldn't get your inheritance if mummy saw you with a bloke? What a fuc-"

"I was scared"

Harry turned to look at Draco, his eyes glazing over with a water substance that he thought he would never see on a Slytherin- especially Draco.

"Scared?" Harry asked, pulling at his t shirt.

"Yes, which is why I couldn't tell you- half because I'm a Malfoy- yes, I know, you're going to laugh- but you don't understand how hard it is for me to live up to the family name. My father has survived a war, so did my grandfather, and all the Malfoy men have been through periods in their life which threatened our family name, so the fact that I was_ scared_ to tell a _Gryffindor _how I was _feeling_- I'll be the laughing stock for centuries" Draco said, his over dramatic conclusion made his heart thump deep in his chest.

"Oh, Draco I- I didn't know" Harry said calmly, moving closer towards the emotional Slytherin.

"Not just that- you're a- you're a _man_, Harry" Draco continued, the first tear falling from his eyelashes down to his chin, "I'll be disowned if anyone found out, or worse, _killed"_ He said, a second tear joining the first down his neck.

"You can't mean that, you're just being over dramatic-", holding the tips of Draco's fingers in his hands.

"No, it's happened before" Draco responded, squeezing Harry's hand, "My cousin, Cevus Derby Malfoy, when he was 21 he fell in love with an Italian servant at Beuxbatons, he kept it hush hush for about two years, constantly meeting at a little pub just outside Hogsmeade, The Witches Grove, which only I knew about, because I caught them kissing outside there once"

Draco shivered at the memories, "I was only seven, so I didn't really understand why he was hiding, but the look on his face when he saw me explained it all. Despite my age, he told me the truth, and asked me to make a vow that I _never _tell anyone, so I didn't. But, one winter, the servant, Beau, came to the house to hand over an early Christmas present, and they walked around the grounds for a bit before Beau kissed him- regrettably right in the view of my Father"

Harry sat back down and caressed Draco's tear stained neck. "Exactly a week later, the day before Christmas Eve, it was very windy and snowing so heavily not even the strongest broomstick could withstand the weather, the entire male Malfoy family came down to visit- visit, they said- which is something they would never to, unless it was for a business conference, but they would never come in such weather- they would cancel for the slightest bit of rain in fear it would ruin their suits"

Draco inhaled a deep breath through his shaking body, his eyes red and swollen from painful images. "They arrived at the Manor, where Cevus was staying for the holidays, and told him they had a very large present that they wanted to him to help deliver for _me_- my very own Dragon, they hinted- so he agreed. That was the last time I saw him."

Harry pulled Draco into his chest, and cradled his shaking body, running his fingers up and down the Slytherins spine.

"A week later, the Daily Prophet said they found a body in the snow- the body belonged to my beloved cousin. I will never forget his face when I saw his body. He didn't deserved it- he was killed for finding someone he _loved_- no matter his colour, no matter his gender, no matter his place in the social ladder- he didn't care- what mattered was he _loved_ him"

Harry took Draco's face from his chest and held it, looking deep into his sore puffy eyes, and kissed his cold forehead.

"I would never let that happen to you, Draco. I would die for you" Harry kissed the shaken boys lips for reassurance, "I understand, Draco. We could run away, find a new place to live after we finish Hogwarts, It can just be you and me, and nobody else"

Draco smiled, "Harry Potter, boy who lived, prepared to die for a handsome socialite boy" he sniffed, "You're such a drama queen, with your runaway fantasies, I bet everything is just wonderful in Potty land, eh?"

" I wish" Harry replied, running his finger underneath Draco's eye to wipe away the tears, " I can't even walk down the street without people staring at me or something dramatic happening- quite annoying, actually" Harry chuckled, which lightened Draco's rain cloud. "But I mean it, though- I would gladly- love to- runaway with you. We can have our own little cottage somewhere or something, with a puppy or a miniature dragon or whatever you like, and go out on long walks in our back garden and swim in our own private lake at the stroke of midnight, and-"

Harrys last words were cut off as Draco's lips came crashing down onto his. Draco kissed his bottom lip, sucking and pulling at the swollen flesh.

"Sorry, I couldn't take it any longer- You're being uncharacteristically cute- to me, at least" Draco said, smiling as he looked at the state he made Harrys gorgeous lips look.

"You think I'm cute?" Harry asked, rubbing his neck shyly.

Draco sighed, " Well, I hate to be the one to boost your ego, but yes, you are, _very,_ cute" he continued, stroking Harrys hair, " and witty, smart, extraordinarily brave, gentle, kind, friendly" Harry chuckled, causing his cheeks to go bright red, in which Draco noticed and he stopped himself.

"Well urm, you get the point, you Squib" Draco retorted, in order to restore his _show-no-emotions _composure.

"No, don't, I love the compliments" Harry returned, copying Draco's pose at the start of the night and propping himself up on his elbow and displaying his Quidditch trained body.

"They were hardly compliments, Potter, more like truths" Draco said, cursing himself in his head for being so honest, as Harrys face went that little bit redder.

"You want compliments?" He asked, admiring Harrys cute face staring up at him through crooked glasses. Harry nodded, and laid on his back and put his arms behind his head.

"Fine... You always have a way to make me smile even when your annoying the shit out of me, when you look at me with your green eyes you make my stomach tie in knots, the sound of your voice laughing with your friends in the Great Hall makes me want to hold you, you have the most beautiful pair of lips I've ever seen on a man, as well as amazing hands, you always smell like sweet red apples, I love the way you rub your ears when you're unsure, the way you seem to brighten a bad situation makes me want to be more like you, and the scar on your forehead makes you look even more perfect than I could ever imagine, and- well, I think that is enough for one night..." Draco finished, feeling the colour rising in his own cheeks at his honesty.

"Wow" Harry whispered, holding Draco's hand, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"Yes, well...Well... "

"Be honest, Draco"

"Honestly? For once in my life, I don't have a clever comeback to baffle the tiny brain of yours" Draco retorted, causing Harry stick his tongue out at him.

"How dare you!" Draco smiled sarcastically, and began to tickle Harry, laughing at his fast body movements on the floor.

"No-s top it- Dr- stop!" Harry laughed, and began to tickle Draco back in the stomach.

Both boys laughed, tickling each other and pulling at each other's clothing and hair for what seemed to be forever.

"Okay, Okay, truce" Harry panted, holding Draco's hands.

Draco shook him off and quickly grabbed the front of Harrys t shirt and pulled him to his parted lips. They kissed, frantically pulling at each other's hair, causing their breaths to become heavy and dense with desperation.

"Wait" Draco said, letting go of Harry and fiddling around with the clasp around the back of his neck.

"Here" Draco lifted the necklace from him, the moonlight making the emerald gem glisten and shines as brightly as the cluster of stars that hung over their heads.

"No, Draco I can't, its-"

"It was my mothers. She gave it to me when I was a toddler, and told me after bed time stories that once I found my own 'Princess', I could give it to 'her' to show how I lov- how much I cared for them" Draco said, pulling Harrys hand and dropping the necklace in it, "and, well, I think I found mine, well, my Prince" _Oh Dear Merlin, How Cheesy _He thought, but obviously Harry didn't by the shocked look plastered across his face.

Draco took it from his hand, and placed it around his neck, then let go of the necklace and let his arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled him in for another kiss, " I want you to be mine, Harry" he whispered, running his fingertips across Harrys shoulder blades, making him shiver.

"Draco, I- I don't know what to say" Harry stuttered, pulling Draco onto his lap by the waist, "Thank you, thank you so much"

"I will" Harry said, after a moment of cuddling.

"What?" Draco whispered, nearly falling asleep on Harrys neck.

"Be yours" He returned, kissing his neck.

"Good, otherwise I would hex you" he returned, holding Harry tighter.

"Not before I hexed you first" Harry retorted, running his hands over Draco's waist.

They sat there for a moment, before moving closer to the warming fire and threw the blanket over them. Harry held on to Draco, and moved his head so it fit into the crook of Draco's neck, while Draco pulled Harrys arm over his waist from behind.

"Did you mean what you said" Draco asked, waking Harry from his pre-slumber state of mind.

"Mm-mean wha?" Harry returned, half asleep.

"That we can find our own place, somewhere far away from here" Draco asked, his eyes tinted chestnut under the amber glow of the fire.

"Of course, It will happen, After Hogwarts" Harry replied, stroking Draco's stomach.

"But for now, go to sleep" Harry whispered, placing a goodnight kiss on the skin behind his ear, "Close your eyes"

The two boys fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling the happiest they had ever left, and feeling like they belonged at last. The sounds of crickets and owls sang their lullaby to the boys as the gentle flickers of the fire warmed them for a peaceful sleep.


	2. Awakening the Promise

_**~Chapter 2- Awakening the Promise~**_

Thanks to Ms. Tom Felton for her comment and someone else ( story alerts are private so I dunno how you feel about being mentioned but you know who you are) for the story alert, guessing you guys wanted more so here it is :) So yeah, Ive decided to make this into a proper story, as the ideas for this wont stop popping in my head ^.^ enjoy!

**I don't own any of the characters ( apart from Beau and Cevus, OC's), they belong to J K Rowling and Warner Brothers, this is purely a fan story. **

* * *

"Ouch, Ron, that was my ankle"

"Sorry 'Mione" Ron replied, stuffing his freckled cheeks with sausages and fried eggs.

The Great Hall buzzed with the sounds of the Daily Prophet newspapers rustling, Students laughing and chattering about the latest gossip or how to answer one of Professor Flitwicks questions for their essays, which Harry hadn't completed, but no of that seemed to matter- he was still full of romantic goodness from the night before.

Soft Amber beams of sun flooded through the tall majestic Windows which lined next to the Slytherin Table. Unusually, Draco wasn't in his usual spot- in the middle of the table, surrounded by his gang of loyal followers; instead, he sat at the end of the table by himself, which, coincidentally, was opposite Harry.

Harry tried to focus on the conversation Finnegan was having about Lavender Brown and her Quiditch team trial, but his eyes mislead him to gaze about the lone Slytherin, wearing his black cloak, his sleeves bunched to his elbow, something he would never do but Harry would, picking at his plate of purple grapes, blueberries and blackberries.

Harry gazed at him, fully wanting to walk straight over to him and kiss him, and admired his moonlit hair that covered his eyes.

Suddenly, he looked up at Harry with mischievous eyes, holding a small bunch of purple grapes, and played with one of them on the tip of his tongue.

The Gryffindor couldn't believe what he was seeing, and sucked on his bottom lip involuntarily to keep the blood flow only in his brain.

"I dunno mate, Its Harry's call, he is capt'n after all, what do ya say, mate?" Ron asked, twirling a piece of bacon on his fork.

" Harry?" Hermione asked, tapping Harry by his hand.

" W-what?" he said, snapping sharply back into reality. Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and his two best friends looked closely at Harry's reaction to Ron's question.

" Lavender, on the team?" Seamus said, tapping nervously on his goblet.

" Erm, yeah, sure, whatever" Harry replied, distracting himself by picking up Hermione's newspaper, knocking over her orange juice.

"Shit, sorry Mione" said Harry, watching her fling her arms up in the air in the cold shock dripping onto her lap.

"No worries, Harry" she said calmly, casting a cleaning spell on herself and the table. While the rest of the group helped clean the mess, Harry found his opportunity to look back over to the Slytherin table, to found that Draco had gone.

Hermione caught his glare and looked over his shoulder.

"Everything alright, Harry?" she asked, curiously looking for something suspicious.

"Yeah, yeah everything's just fine" he replied, pretending to read the newspaper once more.

The boys got up and left the table for Quiditch practise, leaving Hermione, Luna and the loved up Gryffindor alone.

"Where were you last night? Ron said you had a game of cards planned but you never showed up" Hermione said, wiping the reminder of the sticky juice off her hands.

Harry's stomach did a flip, and he quickly told his brain to zoom through a million scenarios for a reply, but they went passed so fast he could hardly pick one to use.

" Erm I- I was with Professor Flitwick" he replied, burying his face deeper in the newspaper.

"Oh? Why?"

"Was- asking him about the essay- didn't understand his question on the history of Pre- Victorian Charms"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "At Midnight?"

Harry mouthed various curses, "You know me, I always complete work late at night"

" Hmm...Alright" Hermione said, grabbing another piece of toast, "Found a tux yet for the Autumn Ball yet?"

"No, I'm not sure if I'm going to be honest" Harry replied, feeling the blood return underneath his skin after his lie actually worked.

"Why? If it's because what _Malfoy_ said about your dancing, you needn't worry, I mean, I'm not the best dancer, but I can always teach you the traditional dance, or even Ginny can, I heard she's an excellent dancer-"

Harry smiled at the mention of his name, before removing the smile and putting the newspaper down.

"As much as I appreciated his concern, he's not the problem" Harry lied. Truth is, he _was_ the problem. He knew fully well that Pansy had been hinting for months that she wanted to go with him, and that she actually asked him at dinner in front of everyone, which made Draco slightly angry but slightly embarrassed at the same time, so he had to say yes. But, then again, maybe it was a good thing- now he won't have a chance to step on Draco's toes.

"I don't have a date" Hermione choked on her piece of bacon, shocked at Harry's exclamation.

"Are you mad? You're Harry Potter, you don't think- "

"Mione you know how much I hate it when you say that-"

"No, but it's true, you can get a date just by snapping your fingers-"

"No, you're wrong, I'm a klutz, and no one is going to want to dance with someone who would put them in the hospital wing for a broken ankle"

"Oh come on, you must want to go, at least to go with someone that you like"

"...Maybe."

"Well..." Hermione searched Harry's face, which slowly turned into a confused smile.

"What?"

"Who would you like to go with? I could always ask if they're free"

Harry smiled, _If only she knew. _He twiddled a piece of egg on his fork, at least trying to be seductive, and looked up, remebering that Draco had already left his table.

" Urm- I'll tell you later- boys need me for Quidditch" And Harry dashed off, summoning his broom and walked out into the stone corridors, his shoes connecting with the ground so hard it echoed, looking for Draco.

" Draco, Draco? Draco! Dr-"Harry's words where knocked out of him as he was pulled into a darkened corridor.

"What do you think you're playing at? Calling my name like that? People might get the wrong end of the stick" Draco said, he eyes locked onto the Gryffindors

" Oh, er, sorry" Harry apologised sweetly, rose rising in his cheeks at how close he was to his crush, " Erm, Malfoy?"

"What." He replied, slightly melting in Harry's green gaze.

" Don't you think people will get the wrong end of the stick with you holding me like this in a dark corridor" Harry replied, smirking at Draco, who, again, couldn't find a comeback as he was completely right.

"Sorry" Draco let go of his tight grip on Harry's cloak, the pink slowly rising in his cheeks now. Draco walked deeper in the corridor, where it blacked out completely, summoning Harry to follow.

A gentle silence fell over the boys, as their sight was completely diminished by blackness, so their ears became over sensitive and listened to each other's soft breathing.

"So, erm," Draco started, feeling unusually vulnerable, " I just want to say, I didn't mean what I said earlier, about, people getting the wrong end of the stick, It's just-"

"I know, Draco" Harry said, his voice still low and sweet as he continued to listen to Draco's breathing, " It's just between me and you, I don't mind that"

Draco smiled, wider than he ever thought possible, so he was glad Harry couldn't see.

"You're smiling" Harry said, feeling Draco's cloak in his hands.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it" Harry replied, feeling around for Draco's hand and holding onto his cold fingers.

"Clever Harry" Draco said, linking his hands with Harry's, "If only you could feel how scared I am"

Harry's hand found his way up underneath Draco's soft jumper, feeling the contours of his stomach, and placed his other hand on Draco's chest.

"I can" He replied, caressing his chest, "But feel mine"

Draco unlinked his hands and went underneath the Gryffindors shirt, laying his hand over Harry's heart, "I...I don't understand-"

"Feel" Draco pressed harder onto his chest, and felt Harry's veins beat against his fingertips.

"It's beating normally..."

" Exactly" Harry said, feeling Draco's rushing heartbeat, " If this was anyone else, my heart would be racing like mad- It happened with Cho and Ginny- I thought it was a good sign, like it meant I really liked them, but now I realise mine was thumping in a different way, In a different beat"

Draco's hand heated Harry's chest a little, "I was unsure about them, nervous, but not in a good way, in a way which I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with either of them, but, as you said, my heartbeat feels normal- It's because I'm finally settled- comfortable- with who I am, and who I want to share myself with. I would let anything happen to you, as you make my heart feel this way"

Draco swallowed, but nothing seemed to tame the rising lump in his throat. Draco was never used to hearing such honesty from a person; especially when the honesty involved _him._ Draco felt like slapping himself, and asking him why he waited until the eighth year – for everyone who wasn't completely traumatised by the war- to tell him how he felt. He loved kissing Harry, but this- just his hand on his heart- was enough to keep him satisfied.

The link between the two boy's arms sent a shared heartbeat flowing from Harry into Draco, and his thumping heart slowed down as he tried to concentrate on the beat of their conjoined hearts. Draco slowly lost his fear through Harry, and finally could feel what Harry was feeling.

Harry pulled away at the sound of the bell, and began to walk slowly back into the candle lit hallway

"Come on, we better go, It won't look good if were both late at the same time"

"Harry"

"Yes?"

Draco didn't care. He pulled Harry by the collar and pushed him gently against the wall, and kissed him passionately.

Harry pushed his hands through Draco hair, and moved his hands down so they laid on the smooth thread of his Slytherin logo. Draco felt the cold metal rim of Harry's glasses on his nose, wanting desperately to through them away so he could feel his eyelashes on his, but Harry kissed him deeper, finding no room to even grab the edge of the glasses.

They parted, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Thank you" Draco said softly, his voice still gentle from their private talk, "I needed that"

"Anytime" Harry replied and kissed Draco's cheek, "Now come on, Professor Flitwick is gonna flip"


	3. The Prince and the Dragon

**This is for TheCullenPotterMist for her lovely comment! thank you! ^.^ I hope this quenches your cuteness thirst... haha :D Enjoy, and don't forget to Review! SealedwithaKiss **

**

* * *

**

_**~ The Prince and the Dragon ~**_

"Ah, nice of you to finally join us, Harry" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, pulling the silver rim of his emerald and gold embroidery waistcoat.

"Sorry Professor, had a late breakfast" Harry lied painfully through his smile. He walked casually down the classroom, waved sweetly at Hermione, nodded at Ron and sat down in his spot in-between Seamus and Neville.

"Right, as I was saying..."

"_Oi, why didn't ya come to Quidditch Practice" _Seamus whispered, jabbing Harry in the arm with his Quill.

" _I- I had to finish off my Essay_" Harry whispered back, putting his brown bag on the floor and taking out his books, looking behind him to see if he can see Draco.

In the five minutes passed, Professor Flitwick had walked back and forth explaining something Harry couldn't understand, as his brain was too busy wondering where his love- well, crush- was. Harry, anxiously twiddling his Quill, turned over his shoulder a couple times, only to see his studious classmates filling their yellowing parchment with important notes.

"Now, who can tell me the fifth purpose of a healing charm?" The Professor asked in his charming voice.

Everyone, apart from Hermione, didn't bother to put their hands up but pretended to copy more notes.

Professor Flitwick rose on his toes, which he did when someone actually wanted to answer his question, "Ah yes, Granger?"

Hermione smiled, "Along with the obvious benefit of a healing charm, the most controversial is for one's personal gain, mostly for selfish reasons and-"

The solid oak door flung open hard, dust filled the air, causing students to jump out of their chairs, some raising to their feet and holding out their wands to the wreck less intruder.

"And there's me thinking the war was _O-VER" _The blonde called casually, appearing from behind the dust cloud, causing the embarrassed students to put away their wands and sit back in their creaking wooden chairs.

Harry, feeling happy emotions filling underneath his skin, didn't turn around but stayed facing forward, tugging at his sleeves while a smile crept up his face.

"Apologises for the tardiness" The beautiful blonde walked triumphantly past the door and slid into his seat at the back of the class, " In all honesty, I would have been later, but I couldn't bare hearing Grangers completely ludicrous answer"

Hermione tensed every muscle in her face, and listened intensively.

"Now, the _correct_ fifth purpose of the healing charm is to bring one back to life, most commonly a partner, due to the presence of love" Draco eyed the back of Harry's head for a reaction; Harry pushed his hand through his brunette locks, " It is only a controversy due to the unerring fact that many Wizards who have tried to cast this charm failed because of one's falsehood in the matter" Draco said casually, pulling his books out from his black leather bag, "It can only be successful if the caster has 100% sincerity on the matter of loving the person in question" The blonde popped his green Quill into his black ink holder and put his feet up on the table.

The Professor opened his mouth a couple of times, stuck on whether to punish him for being late, or to applaud him for giving him the first totally correct answer he had received for years.

Flitwick curled the bottom of his long white beard with his small pudgy finger, "Ten points to the Slytherin house! My my, Draco, you are one smart boy! How on earth did you know that?"

"Many a reason, Professor" Draco put his arms over his head and rested them on it, "I didn't believe that it could work, but I'm sure it can now"

Harry couldn't help but turn the shade of apples Draco loved him smelling of. Hermione scoffed at the rare occurrence of being outdone by anyone in class, especially by a Slytherin. Her face shone like the surface of a plastic red balloon about to explode from being filled too much.

"..._twat_" she whispered, apparently too loud as Harry heard. He turned his head around a fraction, just enough to see Draco glare at Hermione with silver daggers, holding on to his Quill so tightly Harry wondered why it hadn't broken in half.

Harry tensed, expecting in the next twenty seconds for the settled snake in the pit of Draco's stomach to rise up his slender body and bite Hermione until she screamed for release. But, instead, Draco inhaled deeply, and looked back at Harry; he _knew_ that if he exploded, Harry would be torn to defend _him_ or his true friends; something he simply could not do.

He settled Harry's watchful glare by sending Harry a small smile and a quick nod. Harry smiled back, causing Draco's stomach to flip, and turned back to the front of the class.

"Right, now, please can you levitate your Essays forward and place them on my desk please"

"_Shit_" Harry thought, as papers floated over his head and landed on the Professors desk. He totally forgot about finishing the paper, as he was too busy with Draco in their little hiding spot in the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder and raised her trimmed eyebrow, but Harry just shook his head.

"Potter, where's your paper?"

"I erm- I forgot it down by the Lake, Sir" Harry lied, rubbing the tips of his ears, "so sorry Sir"

"And why was it there?"

"I was- I was trying to finish it off last night"

"Left it late, I see" The Professor jumped down from his patterned multi-cushioned chair and walked over to pet his owl, Chimdey, "If you needed help, Potter, you could always ask, my office is always open" Chimdey chirped on his perch.

"Yes Professor" The brunette replied, unaware of the looks he was receiving from Seamus and Hermione.

The school bell rang, filling the ears of the eagerly awaited students, who soon fled from their seats and rushed for the door, to meet the traffic of students in the corridor. Hermione got all slowly, looking like she was just told to figure out a page long arithmetic question.

"Yer alright der, 'Whiskers?" Seamus called, nudging her softly against her dark grey jumper.

" Urm...yes...It's just...Harry told me he went to see Professor Flitwick last night" Hermione made her usual noise when lifting up the heap of books on her desk, "But he said he was by the Lake finishing off his paper..."

"Yer, same goes for me" Seamus chirped, taking two books from her collection of knowledge so he could she her face, "I asked him where he was this mornin' but he said 'e was just finishing it off"

"He didn't go to practice? Well...maybe he was down by the Lake?"

"Nah" Seamus nudged her again as he saw a quick escape route from the students crowding the doorway, "I would of seen him come out, besides, he said he was finishing it off last night, not this morn'" The pair managed to get into the corridor, "I really needed him as well, Lavender was being a little too over excited about the uniforms, started pissing off the girls off, and the last thing we need is a cat fight in the middle of a game"

Hermione giggled and accidently stumbled on a pebble that she couldn't see due to the amount of books extending from her chest. Seamus threw the books he was holding to one side, in order to catch Hermione in his arms.

" Steady on, whiskers" he purred, shining his pearly whites in her face, as she glanced upon the freckles that sugar coated his small nose, " don't want to fall and hurt dat brainy little head of yours, do we?" He propped her upright and picked up her books," I don't know how the lads will pass our N.E.W.T.S if you're in the hospital wing" Seamus sent her a wink, and filled her arms with the books he was carrying. "Catch you later, me'lovely "

"B-bye" Hermione stuttered, feeling the pink rise in her cheeks as the sheer clumsiness of falling over due to books- it was then that she realised- she really was such a _geek_.

* * *

The early autumn day seem to fly by, much to Harry's enjoyment, as that meant the night was soon approaching; and he couldn't wait to talk to Draco; or just to be near him. The most contact they've had all day was in the corridors between classes when Draco 'accidently' brushed his arm against Harry's- which, when Harry looked up, saw the stunning blonde look deeply into Harry's eyes and watched his lips mouth the words " Hey" and smiled. Harry smiled back, wanting that moment to last longer to mouth more words back, but the two groups had already walked past each other in order to get to their next class on time.

It was approaching 7 O'clock, in which Harry knew he would be called down from his dorm by Ron to head down to the Great Hall. Harry didn't feel good, so he opted for a quiet night in.

"Oi Harry, coming down for dinner?" Ron called, right on cue.

"No, I'm not feeling too well," Harry sniffed, rubbing his red nose with his fingers, "Think I've caught a cold- go without me"

"If you're sure mate" Ron bellowed, and Harry listened as his gang left the stone Common Room and through the portrait.

"_Silly Cold_" Harry said to himself, fumbling around his bedside cabinet for his wand to light a candle. He forgot how dark it was at night in autumn, and even as strongly as the moons shine was, didn't seem to light Harry's shared stone dormitory. The ill Gryffindor walked over to the tall diamond windows, his emerald eyes tinted with the milky glow of the moon. He glanced over at the lake, its gleaming black waters danced underneath its rounded mother. Across it, he could see little amber lights circling a spot between the majestic tall pine trees. A calm feeling rose through Harry's body, tingling his toes until it reached his head, forcing his mouth into a wide grin- the fairies hadn't left their spot in the Forbidden Forest. A cold breeze swept through a small crack in the old windows, causing the Gryffindors body to numb. His teeth chattered, and decided it was time to slip into his warm Pj's.

He walked over to the spot where his vanilla candle dimly flickered, its light only casting as far as the right hand side of his blue stripy pillow and the top draw of his battered cabinet. He coughed against his sore chest as he removed his Gryffindor jumper and school trousers and kicked them aside. He placed his rounded glasses next to the candle, and searched for his Pj's underneath his soft pillow. He managed to put one leg in, before his white socked foot got caught in the other leg and wouldn't go through, while he placed his buttoned Pj shirt over his shoulders with his arms in the air.

"Sodding... thing!" He whispered, pushing his foot in as hard as he could but found it wedged it more in-between the soft pieces of pale blue fabric, causing him to hop around on one leg like a complete fool.

He felt a warm light radiate his back, and froze, and looked into the reflection of his glasses to see a black shadow of a person by the door.

Harry felt exposed and worried by the fact that the person didn't move passed the door, and his brain told him to shout_ "WHO'S THERE?", _but his physical illness took over.

"WHO'S- WHO- ATISHOO!" Harry sneezed, completely knocking his one legged balance over, and he crashed his whole body against his bed post, knocking over his burnt out candle over his bedside cabinet.

"Harry!" the stranger called, running over to him and shining his hand held candle to Harrys face, " are you okay?"

He looked at Harry, who looked horrified, as his arms where still poking up to the ceiling and he only had one leg through his Pj bottoms.

"Harry, are you alright?" he called. Harry looked up slowly, expecting a Gryffindor to be standing there, but his horrified look slowly softened as he saw his favourite set of pale grey and blue eyes staring at him. Harry couldn't help but glare, as this was the first time he locked eyes with him the whole day, and he had to admire his silver glare as the candle light reflected into his, making them that even more glossy and looked like melting glaciers.

"Are you hot, Harry?" Draco whispered, his moon kissed fridge sweeping in front of his eyes.

"No"

"Then why are you red?" He said, as if Harry _wasn't _crashed against the bed in a ridiculous half dressed position _and_ his boyfriend was next to him.

"M- Must be the candle" Harry replied, currently melting in his eyes.

Draco chuckled then smiled and rested the tip of his tongue in-between his teeth. He ran his hand through Harry's damp hair, relishing in the silky texture, before gently pressing his slender fingers against Harry's forehead.

" You're burning" Draco said, looking concerned again- Harry still needed to get used to Draco's new found emotion.

"But- I feel cold" Harry stated, and Draco traced his fingers from his forehead to Harry's naked chest. Harry's breath hitched as the memories of himself and Draco in the darkened corridor flooded his brain. He so desperately wanted to hug Draco, but found it hard in his position.

"Hmm, mild fever I'd presume" Draco said, feeling the palm of his hand sweating from Harry's risen skin temperature.

"Urm...Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"A little...help? Please?" Draco loved the innocent way he spoke to him.

"Of course" Draco smiled, placing his candle in the spot Harry's was in, " but are you sure you haven't broken anything? I don't want to move you if you're seriously hurt"

Harry let out a low chuckle, " I've fallen down so many stairs, banged myself in so many doors and I've never once broken anything" Harry's laugh made his exposed stomach muscles move in full eye of Draco, " I don't think me getting into Pyjamas will be the scenario to break anything"

"Well, that's a lie" Draco pulled Harry by his heated waist into his warm chest, "you broke your arm, second year, remember? You fell off your broomstick, and Lockhart attempted to fix it?"

"Oh yeah" Harry said, holding onto Draco as he lifted him onto the bed, "I guess I removed that one from my memory"

"And good reason" Draco softly let Harry go when he felt his body sinking into the duvet, " You had to be in the Hospital Wing for 11 days to grow back your arm"

"I thought it was a week?" Harry felt Draco pull down his soft cotton top from his shoulders to his hips.

"No, it was definitely 11 days" Draco said, taking Harry's foot in his hand and pushing his bottoms up over his own, "I was counting"

There was a silence, and Harry thanked Merlin that it was almost pitch black and Draco couldn't see his overly red face.

"You're blushing" Draco quizzed Harry, pulling the duvet from under Harry and draping it over his ill body.

"How do you know?"  
" I can feel it" Draco teased, reaching down and kissing the tip of Harry's ruby red sore nose.

Harry smiled and twitched his nose, unknowingly like a bunny, before letting out another high-pitched sneeze.

" You're so adorable" Draco whispered, and felt around for Harry's hand and opened his palm.

"Chicken soup?" He said, and before Harry could answer, he leaned into his pocket and pulled out a tiny vile and put a drop of a deep purple liquid in the centre of Harry's hand. Harry felt his hand heat before becoming heavier with a steaming bowl of chicken soup, the steam slowly unblocking his nostrils.

"Wow" Harry said, his voice muffled by his blocked nose. Draco moved further towards Harry on the bed, and felt his temperature again.

" What's 'wow'? Never had a bowl of soup presented to you?"

"I've never had anything ever presented to me" Harry said, twitching his nose again, feeling his eyes becoming sore.

"Honestly? Not even by your family?"

"Nope" Harry sniffed, "If I have a cold they just tell me to stay out of there way, in case I infect any of them"

"Bloody _fools_" Draco hissed, feeling his own temperature rising with anger, "how could they be so _cruel_?"

" They just don't like me, that's all" Harry said, moving his head closer to the candle light to get a better view of the Slytherin, " I don't mind it, In fact, I wish I got ill more often, just so I had an excuse to get away from them and spend days in my room"

Draco placed his hand around the back of Harry's neck and helped his prop up against the pillow he fluffed with his free hand, " Well, that's not going to happen with me here, I'm afraid" he smiled, handing Harry a spoon, " Drink"

Harry took a spoonful, and felt the chicken broth settling and soothing his itchy throat, "mm, delicious" he said, licking his reddened lips, "Did you used to get chicken soup when you were ill?"

"All the time" Draco put his knee up on the bed and held his ankle, "My mother used to dress me in my favourite dinosaur green red and grey dressing gown, put the muggle television on- yes, we had one, it was a present, but only Mother and me knew about it - and I was treated to an episode of Barney- you know that one, with the big purple friendly dinosaur?"

Harry smiled and nodded and the sheer cuteness Draco was exerting.

"Well, we used to watch it until we heard my Father coming back, cuddling and she constantly asked if I was okay and wiped my little nose. Then, we put an invisibility charm on it, and she'd carry me to bed, and tell me the story of the Prince and the Dragon- and how he was told to kill the Dragon but in the end he couldn't because he found friendship in him. Then, she would gave me a little treat- normally Honey duke's honeycomb and almond chocolate bites, of course- Father would heavily disapprove of, but she didn't care, she just wanted to keep my spirits up during my ill spell"

Draco, who fell back into reality from his brief trip to the past, cursed himself once again for his honesty, and furthermore exposing his sensitive side a little more than he ever thought capable- but, he must admit, it felt _good._

Harry glowed in Draco's sweet words, and moved his hand over the mountain of fluffy duvet before ghosting his fingers over Draco's, "That sounded lovely"

"Well, urm- It was a while ago" Draco blushed, "wouldn't need such attention now, of course"

"Why not?" Harry asked, linking his newly cold fingers with Draco's warm fingers.

Draco chuckled under his touch, but looked into Harry's eyes, "Aren't we a little too old for that?"

"Nope" Harry said, taking another spoonful of steaming broth, "besides, I've never that. I would love to know how it feels, and if it works, you know, to make me feel better" Harry coughed, "I am very sick, you know"

Draco shook his head and smiled, secretly wanting to do it too. Harry could see this, and used his Gryffindor charm to get the Slytherin to do it for him, so it wouldn't hinder the snake's reputation.

Harry's lion head snapped into place, as he began his cunning plan. He flung the duvet off him, and began to cough and sniff overdramatically, making his sore eyes water, " Oh dear, looks like I'm getting worse...maybe I have to go down to the Hospital wing and-"

"Oh no you don't!" Draco settled Harry gently back into his pillow.

"Alright then" Harry smiled, "I'm sure you can take out your purplely, blacky...what was that, by the way?"

"_Sérum de Métamorphose_" Draco stated, "Transfiguration Serum, to you and me, Snape gave it to me after I achieved the highest grade in the year in Potions class. You should have seen the proud look on his face- I swear, I was glowing for days"

"Was he like a father to you?"

Draco tried to bite back the emotions building up at the back of his head, "Yes, he was splendid, amazing, even- even though he didn't seem like it in class, but that is just a mask to intimate the students, and also, regrettably to hide from himself"

"Yeah, he was amazing...He helped me a lot, you know" Harry sniffed, feeling a tickling in his throat, before starting a mini coughing fit. Draco massaged his back, expertly, Harry thought, until his coughing seized.

"Alright cub, back under the covers" he said, throwing the warm duvet over the ill Gryffindor.

"You want me to transfigure a muggle television, eh?"

"Yes please- but please, not Barney, brings back painful memories of Dudley"

Draco laughed, "Yes master, what would you like?"

"Urm... don't laugh, but I've always wanted to watch Stuart Little- I never got the chance when I was small, The Dursley's always said it was too much money to bring me along to the cinemas as well"

"Oh... Well I've never heard of it"

"You'll love it I'd reckon"

"Alright" Draco got out his small vile of potions and emptied it, to find no drops of purple serum coming out.

"Merlin, I'm all out" he said, "Sorry"

"Never mind" Harry smiled, "I'm settled with the story telling"

"The Prince and the Dragon?"

"Mhm"

"Alright then" Draco felt slightly embarrassed, but was soon calmed by Harry's cute red buttoned nose, "Move over"

Harry slid over and propped himself on his side, leaving enough room for Draco to slid underneath the duvet. He brought Harry into his chest, and Harry slid his cold arms underneath Draco's polo neck jumper and rested them on his waist, stroking his spine lightly against his finger tips. Draco's back arched a little at the sensitive touch, and rested his chin on Harry's head, as his brunette locks was nestled in-between his collar bone and neck.

"...The Mayor ordered the handsome Astorian to follow the Dragons footprints deep into his cave, but for- Harry?"

Draco looked down, to see Harry's pale milky face, sleeping peacefully with his pink lips pouting slightly, and the Slytherin could hear the sweet heavy breathing falling from his mouth. Draco couldn't resist, and pressed his lips against his forehead, slightly burning at the temperature of his skin. He traced his fingers over Harry's arm, and whispered "I love you", before listening to the soft sounds of the Gryffindors breathing which sent Draco drifting to sleep throughout moonlit night.


	4. By the skin of his Teeth

**Ello! I know, it's been a while, but here it is finally...eek! you'll find out alot about Draco in the next chapter, which im very excited for you guys to read! but for now, Enjoy and review! SealedwithaKiss**

**

* * *

**

_**~ Just by the skin of his teeth**_ ~

If it wasn't for the brilliant sunshine smiling down on a recovered Harry, he would have stayed in bed all day. He yawned and stretched out his arms, and realised he didn't have any difficulties in breathing anymore - chicken soup, a story and the care from a loving boyfriend really is all he needed to get better.

It was Sunday morning, and the usual sounds of chess pieces moving, a crunch of toast that Lavender snuck from the Great Hall and Seamus's loud voice complaining about the Daily Prophets front page story wasn't heard. Instead, a few low and agitated mumbles from Ron and Hermione were audible even through the thick grey stone walls.

"Another fight? Really?" Harry thought, reaching out for his glasses and rubbing his left eye.

"Get OFF me, You Weasel!" A voice shouted low and frustrated, which made Harrys heart skipped a beat; it sounded exactly like Draco.

"_Fuck_" Harry cursed underneath his breath, feeling his heart drop to the bottom of his curled toes as he realised exactly where Draco was last night; in bed with him. He was astonished how he was able to get caught- he is normally very quick with his movements, and can just about slither away unheard and unbothered like a snake.

He quickly shot out of bed, fumbled with his shirt buttons and raced down the stairs.

The usual calming sunday morning air was masked by a tense raincloud which wouldnt cast over no matter how much Harry wished it. The flamed haired Ginny and a slightly tired Hermione were standing side by side, both with arms crossed tightly across their chests and shaking their heads; Hermione was clearly seen shaking her head at Ron, but Ginny seemed to be doing it to Harry.

"Finally, you're up" Seamus called, stretching his body across the red velvet sofa, " Can ya please deal wit this?"

"Deal with what?" Harry said, as if he didn't see Draco roll his eyes at him Ron holding Draco back in a tight grip.

" I found this creep trying to sneak out of the common room this morning" Ron shouted, twisting his grip on Draco's wrists, causing him to wince in pain.

"You're hurting him!" Harry shouted, gaining the shocked and surprised looks from Hermione and Seamus.

"Good!" Ron retorted, while a clean bead of sweat fell from his forehead and onto Draco's bent shoulder.

" Eugh! Really Weasel? Must you perspire all over me?"

" I can pers- perstire all I want t-"

"Its perspire fool"

" OH SHUT UP!" Ron glared at the back of Draco's head and it bops up and down in a nervous laughter.

"The point is this git has no right being in our common room, and why would he even _want_ to be in here _eh_?" Harrys heart skipped a beat as he swallowed hard, how could _thick _Ron catch on s_-_

"Mmm lets see- oh yes! He's carrying an EMPTY bottle of something!" Ron exclaimed, his freckled face plastered with the same smug of statisfaction a detective gets when he thinks he's on the something.

"Oh honestly Ronald, you don't even know what was in it" Ginny called, narrowing her chestnut beady eyes at her odd brother Ron as If to say _youstupidfool._

"Oh yeah? Three guesses"

"Oh for…" Hermione huffed, walking over to Ron in lazy strides and snatching the deep purple veissel from his sweaty grip.

Hermione examined the bottle closely, screwing her eyebrows and eyes to catch every detail of what the remaining fluid looks like; and could see the reflection of Seamus staring at her in a purple haze.

"Nothing but a harmless potion of some sort" Hermione concluded, placing the bottle on the nearest table, " Honestly Ron, the war is _OVER_, we're all trying to be friends or at least break the house divide for the sake of our sanity, and you have to cock it all up by accusing Draco of trying to _Poison _Harry?" Hermione stated matter-of-factly, which clearly made pissed Ron off as he boiled with anger and frustration and the knowledge that Hermione is probably right.

Draco, picking up his moon fringed forehead, stared at a nervous heavy breathing Harry and gave him the most relieved expression imaginable.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation why Draco decided to visit our common room" Hermione said calmly, finding the nearest armchair to slump her body and her thick white and pink dressing gown into and began drinking her cooling cup of cinnamon tea, " and for Merlins sake, let him _GO_!"

Ginny glared between Harry and Draco as if watching a ping pong match, and decided she needed to look more natural, so she sit down on the available space of sofa Seamus offered her.

Ron did what he was told, and let go of Draco as he shoots him a dirty smirk and wipes off the sweat from his shoulders.

" Not like it is any of you nosey Gryffindor's business, I was merely offering _Potter_ a truce letter" Draco said matter-of-factly, straightening out his crumbled jumper, " I wanted to...urgh..._ thank _him for all that happened within the last year, and to also apoligise for my rediculous behaviour over the years and generally everything that has ever occurred between us, you know, trying to be the_ bigger person"_ He growled, aiming his snarled comment at the embarrassed red head shunned in the corner.

"I don't see no letter" Seamus pointed out sweetly, not intending to make the situation worse but was merely stating the obvious.

"That's because the twit hasn't noticed the hard and pointed object in his pyjama top pocket" Draco returned, staring at Harry and aims a twitch of a smile at him.

Harry, still frozen on the last step, reaches into his pocket and pulls out the letter which was crumbled from sleeping on it over the night.

"well, read it then " Draco says in an agressive voice, butcovers his face with his right hand pretending to block out the sun but instead gives him a quick wink.

Harry noticed that all eyes were on him, and normally can deal with the pressue, but in this situation, it wasnt about just him and his live; it involved messing up somebody elses, somebodyes he really card for. The startled Gryffindor had to breathe deeply to stop him from melting in embarrassment.

He could tell what sort of letter it was, mainly private, and that now he had to make up the contents of the letter to read out.

"Erm" Harry started, and pretended to make it look like the letter was hard to open, when infact all he wanted to do was recollect his thoughts.

"It says: To Harry"

_Morning,_

"I just w-wanted to say how truly sorry I am"

_Sorry for leaving you so early, I wish I could spent all Sunday in bed with you_

Harrys heart fluttered with awe. " I-I know you've been through a lot and it must be hard to see your friends pass"  
_I know you weren't feeling too well and I truly hope you're feeling a lot better now_

" Hopefully we can put our bad relationship behind us and start a new"  
_Hopefully I can steal you away from your friends tonight and spend a little time with you alone_

" Yours Sincerely, Draco Malfoy"

_Lots of love, Laced With Poison  
_

Harry could feel the heat rising up in him, and he couldn't help but crack a smile and turn to face a equally red faced Draco.

" Well, that was very pleasant, _Malfoy"_ Harry said, trying his hardest to fake his appreciation,which doesn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"Don't let it get to that big head of yours Potter, It was just to stop any fighting and mostly _THIS" _ Draco lifted his arms high, causing Ron to stare at his feet in embarrassment.

"Well, Ronald is deeply sorry, aren't you Ronald?" Hermione said, giving Ron the same raised eyebrow look that he didn't miss seeing on his mother.

" Yeah, sure, whatever" Ron gave his apologetic nod to both Harry and Draco before walking off through the Portrait.

"Great! Now that's sorted!" Seamus churped, making Hermione chuckle into her tea; he always had a way to liften any mood with his irish charms.

" Can we go to brekkie now? If I'm lucky I might be able to nick a sausage from Lavender's plate!" He said, grabbing Hermiones arm which caused her to squeal and was pulled to leave the room, with Ginny trailing afterwards.

Suddenly Draco and Harry were alone, and the silence was covered but the soft crackling of the amber fire with gave the gold and ruby room a pleasant shine.

"So" Harry chimed in, holding his dressing gown tight in his sweaty palms. Draco gave a low chuckle, which Harry loved, and walked over and leaned his body over the back of the sofa.

"Yeah, that was just charming" Draco grinned, flicking his frindge behind his warming ears, " I've been accused of poisioning the same person twice already!"

" It's not funny" Harry clenched the letter tightly in his hand which caused it to tear, " You could've been caught"

" Calm down Pothead, there's no way they _wouldn't_ believe what was coming out of my mouth anyw-"

"But that's not the point is it" Harry walked closer to Draco, glaring his tired emerald eyes into his made Draco's stomach drop, " the fact is you were just lucky! If it was anyone else who weren't my friends and spotted you, you'll be reported and probably be on the next train back to London- you know McGonnagals _no nosense _policy this year "

"Lighten up Ha-"

" How can I?" He shouted, earning his blonde to raise his eyebrow high and fold his arms defensively. " It's not as if I have a problem with us, I mean, yeah, Ron will proba- _definately _have a mental breakdown and probably won't talk to me for a while, and Hermione will find it odd but find a way to get over it, but that's it; those are mostly the only people I really care about. But it's different for you, isn't it? Most Slytherin's come from pure blood families, and I know that they are very traditional with relationships. I mean, Pansy and Blaise won't be pleased at all but that's nothing from what your family might-"

Harry had to stop in his thoughts, as the look on Draco's face was new to Harry. His forehead started to tense and his lips tightened.

Draco still stood there, but his glare travelled from Harrys eyes to the space around him, deep in thought.

It felt awkward, and Harry thought he could cut the tension with a knife if he needed to.

He couldn't imagine how the blonde felt, but his aura changed as he stared to the ground and started to sniff.

" Draco I-" Harry started, reaching out his hand to touch the thoughtful blonde but he flinched away.

" No, It's alright" He began, his voice sweet and dark and coated with sadness," You're right, you're absolutely right"

He shot a sad Harry a reassuring grin, " I've got to be more careful, I know, I'll just, urm, " He rubbed his neck I'll just stop coming here that's all"

"No, no you don't have t-"

"It's okay I'll just-"

Draco pushed himself from the back of the sofa and was about to walk out of the crimson tinted Common Room when he was pushed back hard by the shoulders, causing him to flip over the back and landed on the sofa with a flushed Gryffindor on top of him.

The brunette's cheeks tinted the same colour as the crimson walls, and Draco's seemed to heat up aswell; but that could be the fact that the crackling fire was only metres away. Harrys hands laid firmly on Draco's chest, with the impact of skin on skin caused his hands to heat. He could feel Draco's heart racing through his fingertips. Draco smiled slightly at the sight of Harrys face, but he himself had to swallow at the intensity of this accidental moment.

" Um" Harry started, staring at Draco's throat rising and falling, " Y- you don't have to go, just, be more...careful"

" Harry"

"Yes"

" Don't you think that _you_ should be more careful" Draco stated, rising his knee so Harry slips inbetween his thighs.

Draco didn't think it was possible for someone to shine so red but still can look as adorable as Harry did just now.

" Oh, yes, that too" Harry managed to say, pushing himself from his chest before it was Draco's turn to pull him back down by the neck and directing his lips to his.

Draco kissed him soft and sensually, relishing in the feel of his soft silken lips, heated heavenly by the fire. He pushed his hands through Harrys hair, causing Harry to hold Draco tighter by his neck. Draco sucked on the bottom of Harrys lip, before releasing and letting Harry pushed hard down for an uncharacteristic bruising kiss, causing Draco to smile into the kiss.

They broke apart, resting in the pleasant silence that fell around the room, apart from the soft crackle of the fireplace. They both didn't know what to say, but they didnt have to; the look they gave eachother was louder than any spoken words could express.

"Well" Draco started after a while, running his fingers over the back of Harrys neck, " I really wish I could stay in your _idiotic_ presence" he winked, " but that bloody door really will swing open in any second"

" Hmm, you're right," Harry agreed, smiling due to the sensations Draco was giving him down his neck, " I'll meet you back at our place in the forest later on tonight?"

" Definately" Draco smiled, " although we can always have a game or something this afternoon- you know, we are meant to be ' getting along now'"

"That's true, we must give everyone what they hope to see"

" Great minds think alike"

" Well I think that I-"

Suddenly, the voices and stomping footsteps of students crashed down against the stone floor and caused the boys stomachs to drop hard.

"Shit" Harry spluttered, and quickly pushed himself from Draco completely and sat the the egde of the sofa, fixing his hair as much as he could, while Draco pulled down his shirt and wiped at his mouth and stood next to the fire.

The door burst open just as expected, but there stood a rather frantic Hermione and a very excited Seamus " Harry, come down quick!" Hermione panted, wrapping her dressing gown tightly across her waist.

"Yeah mate, and Draco, you guys do not want to miss this!"


	5. Draco's Love

**~ Draco's Love~**

" Have you seen anything so _beautiful_?" Luna smiled, glaring down at the mysterious object at the top stair of the Hogwarts castle doors.

A group of curious eighth years surrounded the top stair, whispering between them and pointing towards the floor. Harry pushed his way to the front from the help of Hermione and Seamus,and also had to scrunch his face at the object even he hadn't seen before.

" Well it's obviously a..urm..."

" _A Persian blue back, twisted neck Dragon"_ Draco stated, his sea blue eyes wide and with shock and excitement, " I've only seen these in books"

Draco bent down and stroked the smooth shell of the unborn Dragon.

Harry couldn't understand completely why Draco was so excited, but it was true that this was a dragon egg that no one had ever seen before. It was slightly larger than the common dragon eggs, and the shell was brilliant silver with a pearly shine thatshone brightly from every angle.

"You_ know_ what that is?" Seamus questioned, raising his eyebrow high, " blimey, how can ya even tell?"

"They are the _only_ Dragons which have metallic shells as hard as titanium" Draco answered, picking the heavy egg up with two hands and dropping it, making a huge thud which earned gasps from many of the surrounding students, "see"

" Are you mad?" Ginny questioned, her eyes doubling in size.

" Relax" Daco chuckled, picking up the egg again and resting it between his ivory elbows, " The fluid protecting the Dragon is so thick it can pass off as a type of jelly" Draco had to use his knee to stop the egg from slipping out of his fim grasp, " which is _obsurd_, of course, as that type of protection fluid is only present in eggs from the Artic"

Hary wasn't alone in feeling utterly confused at how Draco knew all of this information; the crowded students had the same expression plastered on their faces. Normally Draco wouldn't show much interest at academic studies at school; not because he didnt understand, but because nothing really grabbed his full attention. But the way he spoke about this random egg appearing on the step of Hogwarts was as if he knew enough to teach a class himself. Harry wondered why he didn't take magical creatures as a class, as it seemed a subject that he would excel in. It could possibly be the fact that Hagrid was still running that class and it is no secret that Draco thinks he should stay where he belonged as Grounds Keeper.

Draco, peering over the top of the eggshell, was fully aware of the glares he was recieving. " Well, don't just _stare_" He snarled, the hints of a vintage Draco arrupting through the surface, " help me put him somewhere safe"

As if Draco was the most important person there, all of the students offered to hold doors and walk ahead of him to clear corridors as he carried the heavy egg through the castle with Harry and Seamus by his side.

" Him? 'Ow can ya tell its a boy?" Seamus chirped, almost tripping over his own feet as he was still mesmorised by the unique shell.

" It's simple really, male Dragons will have 3 freckled marks on the tip of the egg, each 2.3 cm apart from eachother, whereas females have only 2cm between them"

"You can tell the difference by 0.3 of a _centimetre_?" Harry joined in, just as equally amazed.

Draco laughed deep in his throat, " I'm not just a pretty face you know" He turned to face to Harry and gave him the most brilliant smile which sent shivers down his spine.

As soon as they reached GreenHouse 4, Draco dropped the egg on one of the spare wooden tables, pushing away any flying billebee flowers and crawling ivy.

" Right, I'm going to need some blankets, 100% cotton if possible, a giant glass container, Dragon urine and a longlasting heating orb"

The flock of students hastily ran around finding all of these items for their apparent new leader. A used glass container filled with plants was tipped out and placed it in the middle of the table, while Lavender found some violet and baby blue blankets and placed them inside, aswell as a heating orb used to keep the carribean plants thermally regulated.

" Erm, I'm sorry but..where am i suppose to fine Dragon Piss?" Ginny asked, folding her arms.

" You could check behind the rock in Neverland- _honestly_, check the storage cupboard, its not as if we go to a _Wizarding_ School or anything.." Draco huffed, placing the egg inside the giant glass bowl and wrapping the blankets around it.

Draco placed two drops of the Dragon Urine on the blankets to mask any unfamiliar smells so the Dragon feels comfortable with his surroundings onced hatched. He placed a longlasting levitation spell on the orb and hovered it directly over the tip of the egg, making it shine brilliantly silver that almost blinded the helpful students.

" There" The blonde chimed, running his hand through his hair and placing them on his hips like a accomplished chef.

" 'Ow long will it be 'til he hatches?"

"About 5 hours" Hermione added like she usually does to show off her intelligence.

" More like 5 days" Draco wiped his brow.

"Well, surely the weight of that thing would-"

"Well I'm sure you have no idea about Persian Dragons?" Draco said, getting fed up wth her constent need to be right, " These Dragons are_ unique Granger_, so they follow different hatching patterns"

Hermione simply nodded, and turned around to leave with Ginny, Luna and Lavender following.

Seamus looked between the two boys in silence not knowing what to say, with Harry crossing his arms tightly and staring mindlessly at the muddy floor and Draco leaning against the table staring at Harry then at the sky.

"Fancy a friendly of Quiditch later?" He chirped, breaking the ice once again.

"That'll be great Seamus" Harry replied, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

Draco stared at Harry for a moment, and had to internally chuckle at his awkward positioning.

" I'll have to think about that Finnegan, but thank you nevertheless" Draco replied, smiling.

Harry was kicking himself for acting so odd when Draco and his friend are in the same room, and hated how he posed as if he wanted people to know he was hiding something. But he couldn't help it.

A voice inside his head would tell him to act natural, but how could he? First of all, the natural way Harry would act if Draco was in the room was to turn away and talk to someone else, but he couldn't do that anymore seeing as everyone knows they are trying to 'get along' for everybodys sake. But now, he didn't know the difference between acting natural with Draco as a friend or acting natural with Draco as a boyfriend. But one thing was for sure; he wished he could act so calmly like Draco could. It was almost an art to him; he has the ability to act as if nothing was wrong. When his family members were seriously ill, murders, kidnaps and more. You couldn't tell it was bothering him until you spoke to him. Then, the horrible, snappy Draco would arupt and bite for even daring to ask whats wrong.

Seamus, pushing his hands deep in his trouser pockets, simply nodded at the pair and told them to meet him and the others at the Quiditch pitch at 1 after lunch.

The tall blonde and the awkward brunette made eye contact for the first time in such a long period, and, with baby blue eyes, looked at him up and down and smiled sexily, his white pointed canine exposed.

" Why are you so tense?" Draco smiled, pushing up his navy jumper sleeves to his elbows.

" I- well- Nevermind" Harry spluttered, taking a deep breath, " why don't you want to play Quiditch?"

" I never said I didn't love" he replied folding his arms, " I said I'll think about it"

" Fair enough...but why wouldn't you play?"

Draco chuckled, " Because, maybe, I fancy a quiet afternoon, by myself, tea, scones, blueberry jam- while I finish my book"

Harry laughed through his mini smile; he loved it when he smiled.

" For, you see, I've been slightly sidetracked these past few days, I had to look after an annoying, clumsy fool who went and caught the flu didn't he?" Draco teased, causing Harry to shake his head.

" And also, I've been busy planning how to ask this certain someone out" He winked, and Harry played along by raising his eyebrows over dramatically.

" Oh really? the lucky bastard"

" Hmm, he is, isn't he" The blonde strutted towards the blushing brunette, slightly sweating under the intense heat of the dirty greenhouse, " But, Alas, I think I am the lucky one"

" Oh really? Why is that?"

" _Because,_ nosey bugger"

Harry tilted his head in interest, " Because, this, _person,_ is rather special. Well, he couldn't help that, having survived an attack as a baby you know, but, he is special to me in a different way"

This was the moment Harry thanked Merlin that he recieved his Hogwarts letter.

" Oh I see"

" Yes, He's so special I gave him something that belonged to my mother. And her mother, and her mother, and her mother blah blah..." Draco rolled his eyes and and pulled funny faces making Harry laugh.

He walked over to the Gryffindor, and dragged his slender ivory finger over his neck, watching how his touch made Harry nervous and caused him to swallow under his gorgeous tanned skin.

He pushed the finger underneath the collar on his jumper, and then delicately placed it underneath the silver chain and pulled it gently from underneath his jumper.

" And here it is" He said, admiring the gem being glimmered by the morning sun shining through the greenhouse glass roof.

Harry looked up at the man standing so close to him and couldn't help but stare; he looked so proud, staring at his family heirloom around his neck.

Harry suddenly caught Draco by suprise by pushing his nose up by the tip of his and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Draco let go of the chain and placed his fingers on Harrys hot cheeks, grazing against his morning stubble. Harry pulled him by the waist, making his jumper raise exposing his stomach with Draco's cold belt buckle pressing against him.

They were kissing and pulling, accidentally knocking over small plant pots and tipping over bags of seeds, when Harrys mouth started to form words.

" How come you know so much about Dragons?" Harry asked panting, while Draco kissed his neck. He paused, and looked Harry straight in his emerald eyes.

" And you're asking me now _why_?"

" S-sorry, habit of mine- speaking without thinking"

Draco shook his head and laughed, " Well, If you must know" He began, picking up Harry and placing him on the counter so they were equal height, "I've always had a fascination with Dragons, ever since I found out my name meant Dragon in Latin when I took the language as a child"

" I had every single book about them- you should have seen my bedroom, it was basically a library...until my father physically moved all of them out and into our library of course. I remember when Uncle Severus gave me my first dragon toy- it was a hungarian horntail, and it used to breathe fire if you looked after it properly- it was like a starter before you got the real thing, which I didn't of course"

Harry stroked his boyfriends arm that was resting on his hips, " Well, you've got one now"

" You don't think I'll be able to keep him, do you?"

"Mhm, why not?"

" that's obsurd" Draco said, but smirked at the sheer thought of it.

" I don't see why not? There's a pen here for Hippogriffs which isn't being used, so he could stay there for now until the christmas holidays"

Draco laughed. " Quite the optimistic, aren't we?"

"It's better than being pessimistic"

" True" He looked back, admiring the shine on the egg and looked forward into his emerald eyes. " Do you think Hagrid would let me keep him?

" Of course! I'll talk to him for you"

" Mm... thanks" He said, nuzzling his nose against the brunettes.

" Welcome" Harry kissed the tip of his nose, " What do you wanna do now?"

"I have to go" Draco began, " Pansy and Blaise want to see me for a bit, probably will play a game of Rummy or something, just to catch up"

Harry pulled his best puppy dog face and tilted his head.

" Don't do that" Draco begged, he cant stand any more 'Adorable Harry' without having to do something about it.

" See you for Quiditch later, then?"

" We'll see"

" You better!"

" or _What_ Potter?"

" _You'll see_" He mocked, kissing his ivory cheek for the last time and walking out of the Greenhouse to go their seperate ways.


End file.
